


Child Exchange

by StevenTLawson



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Earth, Humor, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: The Frost Demon Clan was known for their far reaching galactic empire, what many aliens forget is that one does not just maintain an empire through fear and power. One must know how to think and approach problems, Queen Ice, widow to King Cold, understood that. She views the Saiyans as a real, potential threat to her rule and decides it is better to use a delicate, woman's touch than what has failed before. Find out more, how the fate of the Earth and the universe at large changes when families are disrupted. Potentially mega-crossover if people like that idea.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the planet then?” a soft voice called out from a floating throne. The occupant was swirling a crystal glass in one hand as the control room looked at the projected hologram of a blue sphere.

“Yes your majesty, this is, Earth.”

“Good, bring us in, I wish to have words with the Saiyan.” taking a sip from the drink as the workers punched buttons to bring the ship around from the dark side of the moon.

“Mother,” a large purple man knelt. “Why bother going to the planet, I would easily destroy it from here.”

“Because my dear, sweet Cooler,” the mother lifted a hand and rested it on her son's head. “I do not want the same mistakes happening again.”

“Of course,” Cooler bowed, he could not disobey his mother. He would follow the orders given to him by the current galactic ruler. His mother.

Queen Ice.

* * *

“Do you feel that?” Gohan stopped his secret sparring with his father.

“Yeah, I do.” Goku looked to the sky.

“Is that Frieza?” Gohan wondered, as it didn't make sense for this to be happening, Trunks killed both Frieza and King Cold, so why were similar signatures coming to Earth again.

“Feels like it, but he's dead and so is his dad.” Goku thought as he looked to the sky and felt out where the powers would be landing.

The citizens of West City looked up into the sky as a massive spaceship broke through the clouds. Exclamations of confusion, excitement, shock, awe and terror were rolling through the clouds.

Bulma Briefs looked up when she got a buzz from her phone. _Turn on the tv_ Was all the text from Krillin said. “Okay,” she said as she hit a button on a remote to see what her friend was talking about. “Oh what the fuck?” she shouted as she saw the news report of an alien spaceship in the sky above. For the reporter, no one knew what this meant. But Bulma could recognize that particular design anywhere. “Vegeta,” Bulma shouted loudly.

“I know woman,” the Saiyan Prince retorted as he hurried into the lab to grab his armor.

“What the hell is going on?” Bulma demanded to know.

“There are currently two power levels, again the same strength as Frieza, just like last time.” Vegeta answered.

“So, wait, is this Frieza's mom or something?” she asked as Krillin's earlier joke came to the forefront of her mind.

“I don't know,” Vegeta admitted.

“That's not good,” Bulma said. “I'll call Chi-Chi, hopefully Goku's already on his way.” Her tone filled with worry as she did not like the idea of this happening again.

“So what do you think it's going to do?” a random person asked a bald guy who seemingly appeared next to him.

“Nothing bad I hope,” Krillin answered as he waited for his friends.

“People of Earth,” a voice rang out from the ship. “I am Queen Ice, of the Frost Demon Clan, I have come to speak with the one known as Goku.”

“Speak?” Tien raised a questioning eyebrow as he stood on a rooftop with Chiatozu and Yamcha, they were prepared to stop the possibility of soldiers exiting the ship to attack the city..

“I demand he be here in one hour or else there will be dire consequences.” Queen Ice's cold voice said before the ship went silent once more.

* * *

“You can not be serious Goku,” Piccolo huffed in annoyance. “You're actually going to talk to them?” He had caught up with Goku and asked what his battle plan was, but to find out he was actually going to go along with the demand and talk first was confusing.

Shrugging Goku dusted off his gi. “Don't see why not, I've gotten pretty strong and I have much better control over my super saiyan form, I can take anything they throw at me.”

“That's not the point,” Piccolo growled out in frustration.

“It'll be fine,” Goku waved off the concern as he flew past Capsule Corp and towards the mothership.

“Come on Gohan, we'll need to strategize for when this inevitably blows up in his face.” Piccolo grunted as he directed himself and the half-saiyan towards the large building.

* * *

Dozens of news cameras were pointed at the large alien ship that hovered above the city, they turned as one when someone pointed out an object in the sky. “What's that over there?” The broadcasts tracked what looked like a person as they flew towards the alien ship.

Goku stopped in front of the glass pane of the spaceship. “Hi, I'm Son Goku, you wanted to talk to me?” he said to the reflective surface.

“He's right before us mother, within my grasp, I can take him out now,” Cooler offered as he readied himself to burst out of the ship.

“No, we have come to talk, not fight,” Queen Ice raised a hand, stalling her eager son. “Open the hatch,” she commanded her crew before her chair floated off the center of the room and towards the outside.

Goku was unsure what to expect would come out of the ship, but a female looking version of Frieza was not it. “Hello, Goku, I am Queen Ice,” she introduced herself. “I have come here for one reason.”

Readying himself to fight, Goku glared at the woman. “Yeah, and what's that?”

“To negotiate peace.” she answered simply.

Goku faltered. “Wait, what?” He had been expecting a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

“Yes, I have come here not to fight, but to ensure a peaceful treaty is forged between us,” Queen Ice repeated.

“I... don't follow.” Goku wondered what the real deal was.

“You see, my son and husband,” Queen Ice started to explain to the saiyan warrior. “Were very powerful individuals. However, because you were responsible for their demise, I had two options, attempt to kill you myself and possibly fail as they had or find another way.”

Queen Ice straightened up in her chair. “I did not get where I am because I was foolish. I have concluded that ensuring that you remain out of my empire's business, is more than worth my pride at your continued existence.” Queen Ice admitted as to her intentions of coming to Earth.

“So what is it you want, if you just came here to tell me you didn't want any trouble, you could have just, stayed away?” Goku inquired.

“Yes, truthfully I could have, as you made no attempts after the deaths of my family to usurp my control of the known universe, but, that is not a guarantee you would not do so in the future.” Queen Ice said as she had seen it first hand when someone got power, they used it to oppress others.

“Which is why I have come here, to ensure that does not happen.”

“What do you propose,” Goku folded his arms as he listened to the alien queen, he could understand what she was saying and why she thought that, but he had yet to hear what she planned to make that happen.

“Before that, I am curious, my son and husband were quite formidable, yet, you do not seem to be capable of matching them in power, let alone defeating them, might I inquire as to how you did so,” Queen Ice wondered as there were reports of a Super Saiyan, yet the Saiyan before her looked like any other.

“Fine, if it will help you understand you have no chance if you try to backstab me, I'll show you just how strong I can get.” Goku smiled as he flared his power. Raising it up higher, his hair flashed gold as the wind swept around him.

“So, the legends were true then,” Queen Ice's voice broke as she looked up the fabled warrior. “Ahem, yes, I can see how you won then. All the more reason to not instigate conflict.”

“Yeah,” powering down to his base form Goku agreed as he always preferred a peaceful option to killing each other. “Now what was your idea?”

“I propose we do as all powerful families did to ensure that conflict did not arise between tribes. We exchange children.”

“And that would mean?” Goku scratched his head as now that the topic moved beyond that basics he was having trouble following along.

“Simple, you and I both have a son, to prevent either one of us from considering attacking the other, our respective heirs will remain with the other family. My son Cooler will live on Earth with you, and your son will join me in my empire.”

“WHAT?!” Cooler and Gohan simultaneously shouted when they heard that proposal.

“How would that keep you from attacking Earth?” Goku wondered.

“If I attacked Earth, you would kill my son,” Queen Ice said flatly. “And I do very much like my son, so I would be incentivized to not do so and you would not attack my empire for the same reason.”

“He's not going to fall for it, that'd be stupid, even for him.” Krillin chuckled as he couldn't see his friend agreeing to that deal, it was an obvious trap.

“Okay, sure that makes sense, I agree to those terms,” Goku nodded as he didn't see a problem with that plan.

“Excellent, I will give you an hour to prepare,” Queen Ice said. “There is no sense in waiting, as I am sure you would like us to leave as soon as possible.”

“With a rusty spoon,” Chi-Chi's furious voice carried on the wind into Goku's ear, sending a chill down his spine.

* * *

“This is absurd,” Cooler slammed his fist onto a table, shattering in under his wrath. “Me, live on this squalid backwater dungheap of a planet.” He stomped back and forth in his quarters where he had been sent to once he verbalized his dislike of this idea to his mother.

“You felt his power Cooler, it was far greater than your own, greater than both of ours combined.” Queen Ice watched as her son threw a tantrum. “And since Saiyans are never born that powerful, there is no reason to believe he will not grow stronger in time.”

“Then let me destroy the planet,” Cooler stomped forward to his mother.

“Your brother attempted that, thrice, and failed, thrice,” Queen Ice said firmly as she stood up, her son backing away from her. She had seen the recording her last living son showed her of the Saiyan pod escaping the destruction of Planet Vegeta, she saw the destruction of Namek, she saw the feed of a super saiyan lifting Frieza's supernova and then killing him and his father. “I will not allow you to take actions that have already led to the deaths of your brother and father. I,” she stopped as she pulled her son into a hug. “You are all I have left, I cannot lose you as well.”

“Yes mother, I understand,” Cooler sighed as he wrapped his arms around Queen Ice. “If you think this is for the best, then I will listen.”

* * *

“Goku, I ask you this, in the nicest way possible. What the hell is wrong with you?” Bulma shouted in Goku's ear as he came down to Capsule Corp to explain the situation to his friends.

“Owww, Bulma, it's a fair trade.” Goku whined as he rubbed the lump that was forming on his head after his friends kept hitting him.

“How hard did you hit your head as a child dad, to think this is anyway fair.” Gohan took his turn to shout as his father. “They are going to kill me as soon as we're off the planet.”

“Actually,” Vegeta spoke up, having been eerily quiet. “This, maybe in fact be the smartest thing he has or will ever do.”

“Oh do enlighten us,” Tien scoffed.

“Shut it Triclops,” Vegeta spat. “Now, Lord Frieza, in a means to keep the saiyans under his control, kept me nearby, this prevented my father from considering the idea of gathering the saiyan forces against him.”

“Oh and tell us how that worked out?” Krillin asked mockingly.

“Baldy, I can rip you in half.” Vegeta warned. “But, it is common practice for the Frost Demon Empire to keep prominent children of other races within their borders. That there were at my time, none others, is not meaning they would not see it as beneficial to keep the half-breed with them.”

“Does Vegeta saying it's a good idea make it more or less of a bad idea.” Yamcha asked the group.

“I have questions,” King Furry put up his hand before retracting it as most of the occupants of the room glared at him. He and the press had surrounded Capsule Corp demanding to speak with Goku to find out the full details of their supposed first contact, with alien life. That Mrs. Brief's reluctantly let him and one reporter in, and given explicit instructions to stay out of the discussion, did not sit well with him. However the discussion of the group was about information he knew nothing about and he had no idea where to start.

“So, you agreed to an insane peace treaty without even asking anyone else,” Bulma sighed as she knew this was exactly like Goku to act without thinking.

“Yep, I wasn't planning on getting involved in space anymore, but I guess this works to keep Earth from dealing with danger, outside the androids.” Goku rubbed his head. “Well the hour is up, let's go Gohan.” Goku extended his hand to his son.

Reluctantly the young half-saiyan took his father's hand and they vanished from the room, seconds before the door was kicked off its hinges. “WHERE'S MY BABY!?!” Chi-Chi roared as she stood in the doorway a visage of fury and death.

* * *

Queen Ice's eyes widened in shock as Goku appeared in the control room of her ship. ' _He completely bypassed all the ships defenses,'_ she realized as this was not something she expected him to be able to do.

“Hey,” Goku waved nonchalantly to the queen. “So this is my son.” he nudged forward his grumbling child.

With a sigh of acceptance, mentally moving through the stages of grief quickly, having done it an alarming amount of times already for someone his age. After a moment, Gohan bowed to the space ruler. “Hello, my name is Son Gohan, it is a pleasure to be on your vessel.” Giving a proper introduction to the lady he expected to kill him after his dad left.

“Hmm,” Queen Ice's thin lips turned into a smile as she had expected anger or frustration, just as her son had been but this much younger boy was able to steal his emotions and at least attempt to be civil. “Quite, this is my son Cooler.” Nudging her furious son with her tail.

The only response he gave was a sinister growl as he stomped past his mother, the two sons passing each other by to stand next to the other parent. “Well,” Goku smiled. “Bye,” he waved as he put his hand on Cooler's shoulder and two fingers on his forehead before vanishing.

Goku appeared back in the meeting room at Capsule Corp, one furious alien in tow. However the disorienting method of transportation made Cooler slam to the ground on his knees. “What the hell was that?” he snapped as he looked up in anger at Goku.

“My instant transmission,” Goku answered. “So everyone, this is Cooler.” Introducing the alien to the group.

“No Goku, this is not cool at all,” Yamcha shouted in annoyance.

“It is my name,” Cooler stood up huffing as he regained his balance from the sudden change of location. “I am Lord Cooler, first born of King Cold and Queen Ice.”

“I have questions,” King Furry shouted as he was tired of being ignored. Questions that would have to wait to be answered, as the group simply continued to ignore him. However over the coming years of surveillance of the group, the people of Earth would learn far more than they had ever expected to.

“Come child,” Queen Ice, gestured as she led Gohan through the ship, all personnel they passed by bowed for them. The elegant space queen stopped before a door. “This shall be your quarters for the time we are on the ship,” she pushed a button and the door slid open.

Gohan pushed out his senses to see if there were any hidden assassins or traps in the room, but found none. Cautiously he entered to find the room was large, much larger than his entire home and incredibly lavish, to the point it was almost garish. “Is it to your liking?” Queen Ice inquired.

“Yeah, it's great,” Gohan answered. “Actually it might be a bit much, I'm used to-”

* * *

“You have to be joking,” Cooler glared at his caretaker on Earth as he looked at the small room he would be staying in. It was Gohan's room.

“About what?” Goku questioned as he wasn't sure what the issue was.

“This,” Cooler pointed to the tiny room. “You are the most powerful being on your planet!!! And you live like this? You should be worshiped like a god, lounging in a palace made of gold while hundreds of servants waited on you hand and foot.” He ranted as he couldn't believe that Goku could possibly be okay with having so little.

“Why would I want that?” Goku scratched his head.

Cooler's scream of frustration could be heard for miles.

* * *

“That is, interesting child,” Queen Ice pondered on that idea. She raised her hands and clapped once, the sound of hurried feet carried down the hallway, a short alien with green skin and white hair stopped just outside the room.

“Ch-Cheelai reporting your majesty,” the alien knelt on the ground, panting after running down the hall, awaiting her orders.

“Good now child, this,” Looking back at the servant. “Cheelai, will be your personal servant, if you want something she will get it for you, if she refuses, you may dispose of her and I will assign a more suitable being to answer your calls.”

“But I don't,” Gohan started to say as the Queen left him alone with the alien. Looking down at her he realized she wasn't getting off the floor. Sighing as he understood what she was doing. “Rise,” he commanded and Cheelai stopped kneeling.

“What is your bidding, my lord,” she quickly said, hoping to be of use for the young boy. Cheelai had gotten onto this detail in the hopes of impressing the Queen or Lord Cooler enough to rise in the ranks enough to earn her own ship.

“First off, I am not a lord,” Gohan said. “Well, I am a prince,” he mused as he thought on how his grandpa was king of a nation, a small one, but it was still regarded as a wealthy and powerful nation. “But that's not the point,” he waved his hands dismissively. “My name is Son Gohan,” he extended his hand out to her.

Cheelai however, looked terrified, she was unsure if she was being tested and had no way to tell what the proper course of action was, as touching a member of the Royal Family was pretty much against the rules.

Seeing her hesitance. “Okay, handshakes are out then.” Gohan said as he thought about another way to break the ice. “So, how did you get here?” he asked.

“You're highness, I joined the Frieza Force because it was my duty to serve in the Galactic Empire,” she quickly answered, unsure if telling the truth would get her in trouble, that she had stolen a Galactic Patrol ship and needed some muscle to hide behind.

“Right,” Gohan grumbled as he figured that answer had been well rehearsed. “Okay,” tapped his fingers. “Well, I'm here because my father's an idiot.” Gohan bluntly said. “He thought, after killing Frieza, that it would be a good idea to not just blow this ship up,” Gohan paced back and forth as his anger bubbled. His ki flared as sensors went off in the room. More footsteps could be heard coming down the halls as more members of the crew came running in the hopes of being useful. Gohan's power already soaring past Frieza's third form.

But Gohan stopped when he saw how terrified the other aliens were, he realized that while Frieza and possibly his entire family deserved to die, it would have been just as evil to kill everyone else on the ship with them. Clamping down on his power and bringing it under his control. “It's okay, I'm done,” he said loudly so they could hear him. “I'm not going to do anything.”

The crew were unsure, normally Cooler or even Frieza would have killed a few crew members after an episode like that, which is why these ships tended to be over staffed in case a critical crew member drew their ire and they could keep the ship in operation. But for someone who looked like he could easily kill them to not do that was new.

* * *

“Report,” Queen Ice demanded as she looked at the camera feeds into Gohan's room, when the alarms went off she wanted to see what the young saiyan would do. Him having a measure of self-control was surprising to her, as she always regarded the saiyan warriors as nothing more than mindless brutes, and yet this one was displaying higher reasoning than she expected.

“We did not sustain any damage ma'am,” the scientist answered. “His power began to spike closing in on one hundred million but then dropped back down, this is likely unsustainable for him to do so without that transformation.”

“We will need to keep an eye on him, he seems to have a temper,” Queen Ice said as she lifted her glass of wine to take another sip of it.

* * *

“So Cooler,” Chi-Chi smiled at the guest. “Tell me about yourself, if you are going to be staying with us,” she turned and glared at her husband angrily. “Then it would help if we knew more about you.”

“It all began long ago,” Cooler folded his arms as he started to tell his history. After a little while he finished. “And that is the story of my family.”  
  
“Wow, sorry about your dad,” Goku rubbed the back of his head.

Sighing Cooler just took a bite of the food on his plate. “At least he's dead,” Cooler commented.

* * *

“So child,” Queen Ice called across the table to her guest. “Tell me about yourself?” she requested. “It does me nothing to only have you here, the least we can do is be civil with one another.” Queen Ice could see that the young saiyan child was frustrated. “How about I begin,” she said, offering to start the conversation. “I came from a lowly tribe of no real importance,” admitting that she was not always in charge as people had assumed. “I met my husband when at the annual courtship festival, he was strong, almost to the point of absurdity, and I was the most beautiful, it was a perfect match.”

Feeling like it would be rude to just ignore the other person. “My father agreed to marry my mother when he found her as children, he thought marriage was food.” Gohan sighed. “He didn't see her again until the World Martial Arts Tournament where he defeated her and then stopped Piccolo from taking over the world, then they had me and everything went crazy with my Uncle Raditz coming looking for my dad.”

Queen Ice snickered uncharacteristically. “So your father beat your mother, put a baby in her and now she makes him food. Yes, I could tell that much.”

Gohan stood out of his chair planning to protest her callous remarks but stopped when he thought that it was not an inaccurate way to explain it. He looked around the room for something else to talk about and noticed many of the aliens standing at attention, waiting to be of service. “I noticed that there aren't too many different races on your ship.”

“Hmm, oh, yes,” Ice realized that to someone who spent all their life on a planet without outside contact. It would look like quite a small number. “Well, most races are not suited for this level of service.” she mused. “Our empire spans 90% of the known universe, with very few planets not under our control. Since you will remain by my side for most of it, you will see just how impressive our empire is.”

While Gohan hated the fact that he would be spending a lot of time supervised by the alien queen, the prospect of seeing other alien civilizations was an interesting idea, for anyone. So he had to admit, mentally, that this could at least be a learning experience.

* * *

“We are here recording the Son Family,” The reporter said as they managed to find the home of the infamous 'Ambassador' Goku. The broadcast was live to ensure the most information got out. “After nearly a week from First Contact Day, and we have learned very little in regards to what went down, but now we have a chance to find out more about the alien that has come to our planet.” The sudden sound of the air bursting above them made the camera man turn it skyward.

Speculation was abound as to how this Goku fellow was able to fly or teleport. Those others who were at Capsule Corp all agreed that unless Goku was talking, they wouldn't talk either. So the mystery behind his abilities was a hot topic.

Finally after they were able to catch the attention of Goku he landed in front of them. “How is it you can do what you do?” the reporter bluntly asked.

“Oh that's easy, I just train.” Goku said as he wiped sweat off his body. “It's not that hard.” As Goku walked the reporters up to his nice little home, where the smell of Chi-Chi cooking lunch wafted out of an open window, as for Cooler.

“You mean to tell me your species is incapable of flight?” Cooler questioned in shock as he stomped up to the Earthlings. “Oh that is just fantastic, not only is this a technologically repressed society, but you are lacking the basic knowledge that every other alien race has?”

“Wait, all aliens can do that?” The reporter asked.

“Of course. There should be no race in the universe incapable of such a simple technique.” Cooler shouted in anger as he went on to explain a simple method of flight for the camera.

* * *

Gohan exploded out a flurry of punches and kicks in an empty room, he knew the androids were coming and he couldn't even be there to help, secondly he was preparing for the eventual betrayal and knew he would need to become a Super Saiyan before that day came. He stopped his exercise as he was starting to get hungry and would need food to power his body to keep going. So he sensed where he assumed the cafeteria would be, as he doubted he would be dining in that room for every meal, and headed towards the room with a lot of congregating aliens.

The door slid open and out of his way and Gohan paused as he saw what was happening in the room.

“I said no,” Cheelai shouted as she shoved Daigen away from her. “Leave me alone.”

“Come on, don't be like that,” Daigen slurred as he pressed Cheelai into the wall.

“Stop it,” Cheelai squirmed to try and get away from the drunk alien.

“I bet you give it up for that saiyan,” Daigen reached for Cheelai's armor before his wrist was gripped firmly by a smaller hand. “Oi, who wants to.”

“If you want to keep that arm,” Gohan's voice firm, his anger bubbling below the surface. “You will walk away right now.” He warned as he let his ki flow outward.

“I don't have to take that from you,” Daigen shouted as he slammed his fist into Gohan's face, the half-saiyan completely unphased by the weak attack.

“Wrong move,” Gohan raised his hand and formed a ball of ki, as he prepared himself to waste the alien before him another voice called out, making him and everyone else in the mess hall stop.

“It was certainly the wrong move.” Queen Ice said as she stepped forward, her every graceful step belying the sinister intent behind. “Attacking the child is akin to attacking one of my children, as he is in may care. And you know the penalty for attacking one of your betters.” Queen Ice said as she stared down at the cowering alien.

“N-no, I'm sorry, please, I beg you, have mercy, please,” Daigen suddenly fell to the floor and sobbed.

“Take us to planet-847,” Queen Ice firmly gave her order, completely ignoring the whimpering alien on the floor, as she stepped out of the room.

“Ye-yes ma'am,” the crew shouted as they scrambled to obey the commands, they knew what was going to happen next, they were just thankful it was not happening to them.

Daigen was on the ground prostrating himself, “I'll do anything, please, I beg of you, anything but that.”

“Cheelai,” Gohan called out. “What is happening?”

“My liege,” Cheelaie quickly bowed, skirting around the brute who was accosting her just moments ago to stand behind Gohan. “He has attacked you, as punishment, there will be a display.”

“Meaning,” Gohan rolled his eyes as he was annoyed that he was not getting a direct answer.

“Queen Ice is going to blow up his home planet.” Cheelai answered.

Gohan blinked for a moment, before gritting his teeth and stomping out of the room. “Are you insane?!” Gohan shouted as soon as he entered the control room.

“Excuse me?” Queen Ice sputtered as she had never been spoken to like this before.

“You're going to blow up a planet, because some jerk punched me in the face? Really?” Gohan put his hands on his hips. “It didn't even do anything to me.”

“He has shown himself to be foolish, dishonorable and a problem, it is far better to eliminate his race from becoming worse in the future.” Queen Ice stood firmly, looking down on the smaller saiyan.

“You don't have to blow up his whole fucking planet to do that.” Gohan shouted as his emotions roiled under the surface. His eyes flashing teal for a moment. “If he's the one who did something wrong, punish him, not innocent people.”

Recognizing that the child was on the cusp of transforming, and Queen Ice had no way of knowing what would happen next, she decided to play things tactfully. “Very well, he will be punished, his sentence is death, however,” she said as she agreed to do things Gohan's way. “Since you are so insistent on sparing his entire race, you must be the one to kill him.”

“What?” Gohan stepped back, he hadn't expected her to relent so easily and had expected it to come to blows. But now she was telling him if he wanted the planet spared he would have to execute Daigen. “I can't do that.” Gohan stammered as he was barely able to bring himself to fight unless it was life or death.

“It's simple, if you want to intrude in the way I run my empire, you must be willing to take action as well.” Queen Ice glared at the saiyan. “So you have a choice, one life or one planet. Choose.”

“I, we can,” Gohan tried to come up with another solution.

“Choose now.”

“One life,” Gohan sighed.

Raising her fingers up, she snapped them and Daigen was dragged into the command room. “Congratulations. Your planet will be spared, at the cost of your life.” Queen Ice said as she sarcastically clapped, a mockery of a celebration. “Gohan will be the one to end your pitiful existence, if he cannot then I will destroy your planet.”

Daigen looked to Gohan in shock, he had resigned himself to knowing for the rest of his days that he was the cause of the extermination of his entire race, but now he just had to accept his own death and they would be spared. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” He bowed and praised the young child for saving his entire race from extinction.

Gohan's mind was racing, he just roped himself into this situation without a second thought, he didn't want a planet destroyed, but could he bring himself to kill to do it. It seemed logical, one life in exchange for an entire planet's worth. But it was an entirely different concept when he was the one who had to do it.

“Anytime now child, we are nearing the planet,” Queen Ice commented as the possibly doomed world grew closer.

“Please, just, do it, quickly.” Daigen pleaded as he crawled towards Gohan. This was the only chance his race had for the right to continue to exist.

Gohan raised his hand, he had seen death before in his life, he knew sometimes one had to kill for the greater good, but, he clenched his eyes shut as he fired a burst of ki that instantly vaporized the alien before him.

“Congratulations,” Queen Ice smiled devilishly at the child who had taken his first kill. “Ensign, send a message to the planet below that they have been spared destruction, inform them of what their fate was and who to praise for their salvation.” Queen Ice instructed, she turned back to Gohan. “Come with me child,” she said as she nudged him out of the room.

* * *

Gohan was barely paying attention as he walked through the halls, he could only think about what kind of person he was for the act he just committed. He didn't notice that he had been sitting down on a bed. “Gohan,” Queen Ice said softly. “Look at me Gohan.” Her voice’s tone was kind and tender.

When Gohan turned his teary eyes to stare at Queen Ice's glowing red pupils. “Shh, shh child, it's okay, let it out,” she gently stroked his head as she cuddled him to her body. Gohan began to sob after taking his first life. “You are not a bad person Gohan, you saved an entire planet,” Queen Ice said to make Gohan focus on the positives.

Gohan couldn't say anything to respond, he was too emotionally worked up. “When you are away from the crew, you are allowed to show your weakness, no one is strong all the time.” Queen Ice said as she rested her head on Gohan's, holding the distraught child as he wept.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why exactly am _I_ here?” Cooler questioned why he had been dragged along with the Saiyan and the Namekian to some open area with Earth-based vehicles. “You are the one she is furious with?”

“He has a point, what did I do to get dragged into this?” Piccolo wondered why Chi-Chi was just as angry with him as she was her husband.

“Dunno,” Goku shrugged as he had just acquiesced to his wife's demand to get a drivers license, something about showing more responsibility. “But, she said something about aliens so, I think you might as well be here too.”

Cooler sighed as he recalled what started this. He had been grumbling to himself as he watched the Saiyan and the Namekian fight one another, something far beneath him when the Earthling female began to yell at her mate, something she did fairly frequently. “The female wanted you to learn to drive these vehicles to prove you are capable of more than the simplistic nature you have demonstrated thus far. That I am involved is to display more of what this pathetic world has to offer.”

“Ahah,” Goku turned on the alien. “So you do know why you are here!” he smugly stated.

“I-, you-,” Cooler stammered. “Ugh. Fine,” folding his arms in frustration.

“Oh my,” one of the examiners squeaked as she saw that she would be assisting 'Ambassador' Goku and the Alien Prince Cooler with earning their drivers license.

“It's not going to be all that bad, how hard can driving a car be?” Goku said.

* * *

“AAAHHH AAAHHH AAAHHH,” Cooler shouted as he gripped the door of the car with his hand. The young earth woman was driving like a maniac, as she swerved in between other vehicles and around corners. For some reason even though he has flown ships through the stars and can even fly faster than this himself, that he was not in control at the moment and this vehicle had no inertial dampeners to reduce the effect he was feeling was messing with his head.

“Wheeeee,” Goku cheered as he shot past the other car. “Hey Cooler, I'm gonna win.”

“We are not racing you moronic monkey,” the alien lord retorted as a second car zoomed by.

“You might not be, but he is,” Piccolo said as he looked back at the slower car.

“Grr, fine, woman, I will take over.” Cooler declared as he easily lifted the driving instructor out of the seat and placed her where he had been.

“Oh good,” the redhead smiled sweetly at the alien. “Now dust those fools.” her demeanor shifting drastically, surprising Cooler as he had assumed most of the Earthlings were simple creatures and not capable of such emotions. However as the superior being, he should easily win this paltry race with the half-wit and the Namekian.

“And what did you learn today?” Chi-Chi asked standing firmly in the doorway looking at the three smoldering aliens.

“Don't crash cars, they explode,” Goku rubbed his head before Chi-Chi smacked him with an iron pan. “Ow.”

“There was no need to turn a test into a race,” Piccolo said before he too was smacked.

“I have done nothing wrong,” Cooler retorted before catching the pan in his hand, smirking at having avoided the hit when he was hit from the side. “Ow!!!” Cooler winced in pain as he rubbed his head.

“You three are going back next week and getting your licenses, you can fly spaceships but no, a simple hover car is too much to handle,” Chi-Chi grumbled as she stormed back into the house.

“Heh, I wonder what Gohan is doing right now?” Goku said aloud as he figured his son must also be having interesting experiences with the alien queen.

* * *

“This is planet Imecka,” Queen Ice said as the ship floated into the desert world's orbit. “They serve as a recycling planet for the empire.”

“Interesting,” Gohan said as he stood next to the chair. “And we're coming here because?” wondering what the purpose of this venture was.

“Normally the people of this planet break down debris and other materials, which are then repurposed to make new ships, technology and so on, with the rare metals being taken for trade. This is to keep the empire efficient and growing comfortably, with very little waste product that could be better served elsewhere.” Queen Ice explained. “However, for some reason the person in charge of the planet, Don Kee, has decided to not send the normal payment, has not sent a reason for the delay, and none of the Frieza Forces in the area have responded when commanded too.”

Gohan was fascinated with that response, he had simply assumed this to be nothing more than a mafia style protection racket, but the more he thought on the idea, it made sense. The resources needed to control an empire as vast as he assumed Frieza's was, would be immense, this would require labor to gather and process and then manufacture what was needed. And to do so on a scale this large would basically require entire planets worth of resources to function, that they had an entire planet dedicated solely to recycling was impressive.

“All these planets in the empire have duties, they have a purpose, they do so or else they face destruction,” Queen Ice smiled. “In addition, by being a part of the empire means there are no interplanetary wars, since they all serve me. Any outside force attacking other planets will be repelled by the troops I have stationed on the planet.”

“That's, almost sensible.” Gohan admitted as he could see the deterrent to attacking one of the planets under control by Frieza would mean dealing with other stronger troops or himself if needed. This would certainly be a reason for other races to not wage war. It was peace through fealty.

“Quite,” Queen Ice smiled as she was glad that Gohan was coming around to understand the purpose of the empire, most people she found considered it as nothing more than evil. “Take us down in the nearest field.” she ordered the pilot who landed just outside the shanty town.

“This place looks desolate,” Gohan commented as he walked alongside Queen Ice's floating chair. They were flanked by a dozen soldiers.

“Good to note, there are plenty of people alive in these shacks, yet none of them are working.” Queen Ice responded to the observation. “We are headed to the castle where Don Kee shall explain himself.”

Gohan saw that anyone who was out of the hovels were quickly hiding upon seeing the troops walking down the road. Queen Ice snapped her fingers and two soldiers hurried forward to open the large shiny doors. “Don Kee,” Queen Ice's furious voice bellowed into the nearly empty, yet extravagant throne room. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” Her chair floating across the room to the alien grinning nervously on a throne of gold.

“I-I don't have to do anything you say,” Don Kee squeaked as he shrunk back. “Y-your son is d-dead and C-Cold is no more. I have a strong warrior,” he pointed a finger at a blue skinned alien. “And he will kill you. Ledgic.”

“Hmm,” Queen Ice pondered for a moment. “Interesting plan, soldiers,” she snapped her fingers as the troops raised their blasters. “Eliminate them.” she ordered.

Before the troops could unleash a single shot the swordsman had struck them down, however his swing towards Queen Ice's throat was stopped by Gohan's intervention. Ledgic was shocked that anyone had been able to react to his attack. He leaped back from the small child unsure what else would happen.

“Don Kee, after the child dismantles your bodyguard, I will kill you,” Queen Ice declared.

“Ledgic, you said you were the greatest swordsman in the universe,” Don Kee squealed in fear as he had hoped that the alien he had hired would be enough to kill the alien queen. But now he was less sure since the surprise attack had been stopped.

“Shut up,” Ledgic shouted as he aimed his blades at the child who got low in a fighting stance Ledgic had never seen, which was not unusual based on how many different aliens that could be in the Frost Demon Empire. “You are strong.” He commented as the young child launched himself forward.

“Thanks,” Gohan smirked as he spun a kick at the alien's head. He could sense this fighter was powerful, he couldn't afford to get cocky. A flurry of smaller ki blasts were sent out to disorient the swordsman so Gohan wouldn't get sliced up by the sharp weapons.

Ledgic hadn't expected this, he had been wary of fighting anyone of the Frost Demon Clan, but when he heard that the seemingly unbeatable Lord Frieza wasn't just defeated, but killed. Ledgic knew it was possible. “You are strong, that is for sure, why consort with the demon queen?” he inquired as this young child was not dressed like any of the normal soldiers and did not fight like them either.

“Because of my father, he,” Gohan gritted his teeth. “Decided that I should live with Queen Ice to keep the peace between our two worlds.”

“I do not understand, the Frost Demon's know nothing of peace, only death and destruction.” Ledgic asked as he was curious about the child's response.

“Frieza was like that, my father defeated him,” Gohan replied as he sped up his attacks.

Don Kee in the meantime having realized that Ledgic would not be able to easily win this fight resorted to his backup plan, pressing a button on the side of his throne Sheela stepped out from a false wall and lined up a shot. She had been told that while Ledgic kept the target distracted that was when she would shoot them in the back, making it easy for the bodyguard to finish the job.

Queen Ice blinked when she heard the shot, she looked to where it had originated from and then to who the person it had been aimed at was. “Gohan!!!” Queen Ice shouted as she stormed out of her floating chair.

Don Kee smiled gleefully. “Good, Ledgic, now, take them both down.” He frantically said as was certain of his victory.

Ledgic dropped his swords and rolled his opponent over to see the other warrior's face. “I swear, I did not know.” He said to the child he had been honorably fighting with.

“Give him to me, now!” Queen Ice demanded.

“I will take him to your ship,” Ledgic said as he lifted the wounded child off the floor.

“Go,” Queen Ice agreed as she pointed a finger in the direction of the mothership. Ledgic quickly sped across the sands leaving the Queen alone. “Now Don Kee,” she said as she raised a finger and shot a purple beam through Sheela's forehead splattering her brains on the wall. She slowly walked towards the screaming tyrant as moments later the sound of squelching flesh could be heard by the people who lived near the castle.

* * *

When Queen Ice returned to the ship she passed every soldier and went straight to the healing tanks, where she could hear the servant girl she had assigned to Gohan shouting at the swordsman. All the while Gohan floated in a vat of green bubbling liquid.

“Give me one reason why I should not kill you and obliterate this planet.” Queen Ice's tone was laced with barely restrained fury as those in the room got quiet upon her entrance.

“I was having an honorable duel with the child, that was taken from me by Don Kee's cowardice.” Ledgic answered. “I wish to conclude our fight when he is healed.”

“Fine,” Queen Ice's lip twitched as she could understand wanting a fight, and with few options, she had to make a decision. “In the meantime you will run Imecka, it will return to processing the scraps as it always had, and tear down that horrendous castle, it's a waste of resources.” Knowing that the alien's honor and shame would keep him from acting against her.

“Very well,” Ledgic bowed as he quickly left the ship.

“Cheelai report,” Queen Ice barked out the command.

“M-my queen, Gohan is currently healing at an impressive rate, I suspect he will be back to full power in a day or so.” Cheelai answered quickly as she had made sure to get the report on Gohan if she needed it.

“We're leaving,” Queen Ice stated the order. “We have other planets we have to get to, if Gohan's situation changes, you are to inform me.”

_“At least Cooler should be having an easier time on that backwater planet,”_ Queen Ice's thoughts turned towards her son.

* * *

“Haha, you have been defeated by the Earthling female,” Cooler mocked Vegeta who had his arm broken by Eighteen. Suddenly the blonde sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slammed her leg into Cooler's breaking the bones. “Fuck!!” He shouted in pain and fury as he fell to the ground, clutching his limb.

“Now then,” Seventeen smirked at the fighters he had defeated. “Let's go find this Goku.”

“I hate this planet,” Cooler whined as he slowly got off the asphalt.

“Okay but seriously,” Trunks groaned as he sat up. “Who are you?” Not knowing who this person, who looked a lot like Frieza, was and no one had bothered to tell him yet.

* * *

Gohan groaned as the pod opened and he caught himself before he hit the ground. “Where?” He asked as he looked around the room at the worried alien workers. “What happened?”

“My prince,” Cheelai quickly came forward “You were injured, we put you in the rejuvenation pod to heal the wound.”

Stretching a moment and feeling a distinct tightness in his back, he realized that was where he had been struck, “Yeah, that sounds about right. So what happened after that?”

“Sir, the alien with the swords has been put in charge of the planet Imecka,” Cheelai answered. “And her highness Queen Ice would like to speak with you.”

“I guess,” Gohan sighed as he started looking around the room. “Don't suppose you have a spare set of clothes for me?” He asked a waiting soldier who scrambled to find a uniform.

“I'm sorry, it's all I could find,” bowing as he held out the standard issue uniform for the soldiers.

“Ehh, it's fine, not the first time I've worn one of these,” slipping into the spandex and pulling on the armor. “Gonna need to see how much stronger I've gotten from that healing though,” Gohan rotated his shoulder as he stepped out of the room.

“I'm sorry, what?” Cheelai questioned.

“Oh is that not common knowledge?” Gohan tilted his head. “Saiyans get stronger every time we come back from being critically injured. I'd wager I'm almost twice as strong now as I was before.”

Cheelai stumbled as she heard that simple declaration. _'That's insane. He was nearly as strong as Lord Frieza was purported to be and now he's even stronger, just from being hurt.'_ Cheelai hurried to catch back up to Gohan. “That's, wow.”

“Yeah, kind of a cheat,” Gohan grinned, stepping into the command center of the ship, he noted that all the aliens stopped what they were doing to salute or bow to him. “I wonder if I can go Super Saiyan now.” The idea that he would like to finally tap into that power was enticing.

“Interesting idea,” Queen Ice said as she turned her chair to face the child. “How are Gohan?”

“Good, I healed up just fine,” Gohan answered. “Should have gotten a few senzu beans before I left Earth though, would have been useful.”

“Senzu bean?” Queen Ice inquired as she was unfamiliar with this particular item.

“Oh yeah, Senzu beans are great,” Gohan smiled. “We used them all the time, don't know where we'd be without them.”

* * *

“How do these work?” Cooler demanded to know after the short bald monk had pushed a green legume into his mouth. The sudden healing of his broken limb, along with feeling fully refreshed was astonishing.

“Magic,” Krilin shrugged.

“Well that's bullshit,” Cooler said firmly. “Never seen anything like these on any other planet.”

“Maybe because you keep blowing them up?” Krillin shrugged as he considered that the most likely answer to the Cooler's comment.

“I could kill you,” Cooler seethed as he glared at the Earthling.

“Pssh, Frieza did it,” Krillin dismissed the threat. “Not even the first one to do it either. Piccolo's dad was just being a dick the last time.”

“What?” Cooler shook his head at the odd comment.

“Did we never tell you about the Dragon Balls?” Krillin raised an eyebrow before he realized that Goku's a terrible story teller. “Okay so it starts like this, there are seven magical orbs and...”

“What's with him?” Tien asked as the group of fighters watched Cooler repeatedly slam his head into the canyon wall.

“Told him about the dragon balls, then he started doing that for the last fifteen minutes,” Krillin scratched his head.

“Is that wise, he could potentially use them,” Tien commented.

“Not if Piccolo is going to do what I think he is.” Krillin shrugged.

Thinking for a moment, Tien understood the meaning of Krillin's words. “Oh, yeah I guess that might do it, but we'd be out of dragon balls?”

“After this is over he can probably defuse and we'll have them back, no biggie,” Krillin dismissed the potential concern as once the androids were dealt with there would be no more danger.

“Oh crap,” Piccolo looked to the horizon after fusing with Kami, sensing an malevolent presence in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you believe you can achieve that same legendary power as your father?” Queen Ice asked as Gohan stood in the center of the room he had been training in.

“Yeah, after dad got it, and Trunks did it, I'm not going to think I can't,” Gohan answered as he spaced out his body and started to charge his energy up.

“Who is this Trunks?” Queen Ice wondered, she had not heard of this other supposed Super Saiyan.

“Time traveler from the future.” Gohan said before he began to yell as the lights flickered in the room.

“You crazy beings attempted time travel?!” Queen Ice shouted in shock as time was not something one messed with on a whim. At best you'd be able to move a few seconds one way or another, at worst the Kais would come down on you as it was forbidden for anyone not a god to manipulate the time stream.

The ship rocked and lost power when Gohan managed to tap into the power of the super saiyan form. The only light in the room was the eerie glow of Gohan's flickering golden aura. Slowly the lights began to return as the crew diligently restored power to the ship's systems. “Well that is certainly impressive.” Queen Ice noted as she felt the power rolling off the child in front of her. It was immense, it was far beyond anything she had ever felt before.

“And yeah, Bulma made a time machine,” Gohan answered before he practiced his form while in the Super Saiyan state. “A pair of androids, made by a mad man destroyed my world in the future, apparently we weren't strong enough at the time, which is why we've all been training,” Gohan continued holding the conversation as he went through his motions. “We had to be sure we were strong enough.”

“I would assume this power would be more than sufficient,” Queen Ice responded as she watched the young child train.

“That Trunks guy I mentioned, the one that actually killed your husband and son, with no effort of his own.” Gohan said, hoping this would add context to his next words. “He was nothing to the androids that showed up, they beat him for fun, then let him come back and do it again.”

“Oh,” was all the alien queen could say as she had no witty retort to finding out that machines made on a planet like Earth could possibly be so strong that they made the one who killed her family look pathetic and weak.

“Yeah, then you showed up, and now I'm here when I should be back home and fighting to keep my world safe,” Gohan snarled as his aura flickered once more. “If I wasn't stuck here, on some 'mission of peace', then I could be on Earth helping. I could keep the people I care about safe!” For a moment, that could have gone completely unnoticed unless there was an observer in the same room, Gohan's power spiked incredibly high and electricity crackled around his body. But the first time transformation into Super Saiyan left Gohan drained and he fell out of his empowered form and back to his base. “I guess I just have to hope everything on Earth is going well.”

* * *

“So Goku is back now?” Cooler asked as he and the other's flew towards Kami's Lookout. With Goku up and about, there was no need to group at Kame House, which had to be explained to both Cooler and Trunks who were confused at the names.

“Eyup,” Krillin smiled.

“And you aren't worried anymore because of this?” Cooler inquired further.

“Eyup, Goku will take care of it, that's what he does.” Krillin nodded. “We'll head to the Lookout and see what the plan is.”

Sighing Cooler kept pace with the rest of the fighters, he was worried what the long term effects of staying on a planet like this would do to him.

* * *

“So where are we headed too now?” Gohan asked Queen ice as they seemed to be meandering endlessly through space.

“Before we leave this galaxy and head to the next one,” Pulling up a holographic star map showing their destination. “I have orders for the Galactic Council.”

“The what?” Gohan turned his head quickly to the queen.

“It's a council of alien races that oversee the normal day to day handling over this galaxy, they are on an ancient alien ship called the Citadel.”

“How ancient?” Gohan asked.

“Only a few million years, no big deal,” Queen Ice waved the hand as if that information was paltry and not interesting in the slightest. “Whatever species made it is long gone, at least by the time our people came to this galaxy anyway.”

“That's amazing,” Gohan said with excitement.

* * *

“That's bullshit,” Cooler shouted as Mr. Popo explained the Room of Spirit and Time. “You have an entire temple with a dilated time chamber floating in the air. What's next you have time machines?!”

“Only me,” Trunks raised his hand before Vegeta pulled him into the chamber and shut the door.

“And who is the purple haired woman? I demand to know,” Cooler angrily commented on Trunk's sudden appearance. “She showed up one day and no one has said a thing about it.”

* * *

“We are receiving a transmission from the Citadel,” the ship's ensign alerted the Queen to the communication.

“Put them on screen,” she ordered as the video feed showed three immaculately dressed alien bipeds.

“Your Highness, we did not expect you so soon,” Councilor Tavos cleared her throat.

“No one does,” Queen Ice said as she looked at the screen waiting for the first one to flinch. It was Councilor Valern this time. “We will be boarding the Citadel, there have been changes recently, that I wish to address before moving on.”

“Certainly, the traditional landing pad is available,” Councilor Sparatus informed. “We will await your arrival.” As the feed cut out the three alien councilors shared a look. “So are the reports true, Frieza and Cold have been killed?”

“As far as the STG has reported, Frieza and Cold were slain on a planet of no previous report called Earth,” the Salarian councilor answered as they pulled up a holovid of the event. “Seemingly there exists a warrior capable of turning their hair gold and achieving the power to catch the energy released by Frieza,” the video showed Trunks lifting the Supernova attack.

“If we can contact this planet, it's possible we can use that warrior to finally free us from the shackles that those damn Frost Demon's placed on us,” Councilor Tavos slammed her hand on the podium in front of her.

* * *

“Wow this place is,” Gohan looked around at the architecture of the Citadel. “Amazing.” As always they had a procession of soldiers walking alongside them as they walked around the Presidium.

Queen Ice had opted for the scenic route, allowing Gohan to see more of the vessel and its various species. Normally she would have been in and out of this place in less than a half an hour, but with how happy Gohan was to be exposed to all these new aliens. It reminded her of the wonder on her own children's faces when they saw new and exciting things.

A sudden scuffle in a side alley drew attention as a thin alien in full enviro-suit stumbled into the path of the group.

“Get back here you space-rat,” a loud voice roared as a tall toad like alien stomped out of the alley and grabbed the other alien's leg.

“Let me go,” Tali squirmed trying to fruitlessly break the grip that the krogan had on her, a task she knew would fail, but she did not want to accept death. “Anyone, help,” she called out, knowing that no one would go out of their way to help a quarian.

“Excuse me,” a voice called out over the noise of the scuffle. “What's going on here?”

Turning to face who was speaking the Krogan would have laughed at the small child approaching if they did not also see the armed soldiers standing behind him. “Go away kid,” the krogan dismissed the child. “This ain't none of your business.”

“I am making it my business,” Gohan interjected. “Now, I asked a question, are you going to answer it?”

Noting that the Frieza Force members had their thumb on their triggers and that every instinct was telling him to not fuck with this child, the krogan let go of the quarian's leg. “It's nothing, I'll leave.” slowly backing into the alley he had just come out of.

“Good choice,” Gohan said as he watched the large alien leave, sensing the frog alien wouldn't return, he knelt down to the second. “Hello, my name is Gohan, are you alright?” he said to the other alien who was nursing her leg. He assumed her, as he had yet to meet an alien who displayed bipedal anatomy that didn't some way indicate a gender and the larger chest would indicate mammary glands.

“I will be fine, better than had I been dragged away, that is all I can be thankful for. My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, I have nothing to offer you, I am sorry,” the quarian introduced as she kept her head down.

“That's fine, I wouldn't want anything just for helping someone,” Gohan stood up and offered his hand. “Do you need some help?”

“I am, fine,” Tali yelped as she felt her ankle give out when she tried to put weight on it. She figured that the Krogan had gripped her hard enough to bruise the bone, it would be a while before she would be able to walk normally. She was spared the embarrassment of falling back onto the floor when strong hands caught her.

“I think this says otherwise,” Gohan smiled back at Tali. “How about you come with me, I'll take you to your friends or family, or wherever you are staying.”

“That is not possible,” Tali shook her head. “None of my friends or family are on the Citadel, it is too hard for our people to come here and I do not have a temporary residence. I could not afford one.”

“Hmm, well that makes things difficult doesn't it,” Gohan thought out loud for a moment before Queen Ice cleared her throat.

“Gohan, we do have a schedule to keep, and while the Councilors will wait for however long I require, I have other business to attend too.” She impatiently drummed her fingers on her arm.

“Right sorry,” Rubbing the back of his head he let out a chuckle. “How about you stay with me for a while,” he suggested to the alien who was petrified with fear. “That'll give me time to think about what to do.”

Slowly nodding as Tali knew anyone who so casually spoke with the Frost Demon Queen was not a normal person. She would be treading a very thin line should she offend one of them, the migrant fleet was already in bad shape, giving the Frieza Force a reason to harass them would not be a benefit to her people's survival.

“Great, don't worry about walking though,” Gohan said as he easily lifted Tali into his arms. “I'll carry you.”

Queen Ice groaned as she knew the child had a sense of honor and kindness, but he lacked shame, that he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and he had lowered himself to a pack mule for another being of a race she barely recalled anything important about.  _ 'At least the Quarian has the decency to look ashamed and afraid,'  _ she thought as sending a glare at the alien in Gohan's arms was enough to make her hide her face.

As the group began moving again through the crowds that parted for them, Gohan now had a chance to chat with someone. “So Tali, tell me, what are you?” Gohan bluntly asked. He was still learning the different species on the mothership and now he's seen at least half a dozen more.

“I am a Quarian?” Tali's voice was confused, as she had never had to explain what her race was to any other before.

“Oh cool, I'm Half-Saiyan, Half-Earthling,” Gohan replied.

“Half?” Tali questioned as most species were incapable of breeding with each other, barring the Asari who took a genetic sample and mixed it with their own to create offspring. And that didn't even touch on the fact she had never heard of an Earthling. She definitely knew what a saiyan was, which only served to confuse her more because she had grown up with stories of the super violent warrior race of genocidal conquerors. They were the frequent monsters in stories told to scare younglings. But this saiyan was gentle, she didn't know what to think.

“Well my dad came to our planet, like any saiyan did, to conquer it, but, he hit his head,” Gohan chuckled as he gave an abridged version of his family's history. All the while the soldiers and Queen Ice listened intently.

_ 'My son lost to a mentally handicapped monkey,'  _ she realized as she heard the stories Gohan told.  _ 'I feel a massive headache coming on.'  _ She groaned and began to rub her temple.

* * *

Leaving the soldiers at the door, Queen Ice floated her chair into the council chambers. “Counselors,” Queen Ice said to draw the attention of the aliens. “I am here to get answers.”

“About what?” Councilor Sparatus responded.

“Why was I not informed when Imecka stopped their normal deposit of materials, is that not what your role is, to serve the empire?” Queen Ice asked the rhetorical question.

Sharing a look the councilors nodded. “We have received footage,” Councilor Valern said as the video began to play showing the deaths of Cold and Frieza. “There exists a planet, with warriors capable of defeating you. We are prepared to contact them and use them against you.” The Salarian Councilor threatened.

The alien council members waited for the Frost Demon Queen's response, they had assumed she was stunned with fear and uncertainty. When she began to laugh heartily they had a dawning realization, they fucked up.

“Oh you think I am unaware of the Super Saiyans?” Queen Ice smiled at the foolish aliens. “That I have not already taken care of that possibility.”

Slamming her tail against the side of her chair, ringing out a loud sound. “I present Gohan, a child of that same planet, and if you will notice my other son Cooler is not present. Now why might that be?”

Thinking for a moment the Asari councilwoman came to the correct conclusion first. “Oh,” she squeaked out a response.

“Yes, the Saiyans, the only threat to my rule are currently in an accord with myself,” Queen Ice covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. “So let us try that again. Why was I not informed when Imecka stopped sending deposits of materials?”

“Because we were hoping you would be disposed of before that and expected to be free from your control,” Councilor Sparatus sighed as there was no point in avoiding the inevitable.

“Well then, what should be your punishment.” Queen Ice sadistically tapped her chin, planning a new way to make sure that those who would take their place running the Citadel did not waste time trying to usurp her. During her plotting Gohan interjected with a question of his own.

“How did you get footage of Earth?” Gohan asked, having been quiet enough to let Queen Ice do her business. But when he saw the video of the fight he realized that he might be able to get an idea of what was happening on his home planet.

“We have ships in the area viewing what is going on,” Councilor Valern answered, unsure why this child seemed to be interested.

“Can you show what is happening now?” Gohan inquired further into the technological capabilities of this race.

“I guess,” raising an arm the Salarian councilor connected to a secure STG channel. “I need live footage of the Earth to be broadcasted to council chambers.” Turning to Gohan. “Where on the planet are you specifically looking for?”

“A floating platform,” Gohan said, hoping to get sight of the Lookout. When the feed showed a group of people waiting on the platform. “Huh, I guess everything is okay then.” Gohan said with some surprise that the Earth was handling itself so well.

It was not.

* * *

“So,” Cooler paced back and forth on the Lookout as the group weighed their options. “Not only were there more androids than anticipated,” having managed to survive the androids numbered from Thirteen to Fifteen. He found out that there was another android, this one apparently from the future. “But this one managed to absorb the other two androids, because SOMEONE,” turning a furious glare on the sullen Prince of All Dumb Monkeys. “Decided to let the abomination achieve his final form.”

“We did that with Frieza too,” Krillin mused, as he thought on the group's tendency to let villains power up to full strength before stopping them.

It took an immense amount of self-control to not strangle the monk, who also contributed to this situation being what it was, but Cooler stamped down his murderous urges and continued his tirade. “And then, this moron,” stabbing a finger into Goku's chest. “Thought, he would just abduct me for one full year, in complete isolation, with only him for company.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Goku folded his arms, annoyed at how Cooler was overexaggerating the time they shared.

“You are the single most INFURIATING being I have ever met,” Cooler screamed. “For some reason, you thought, I should be the one to save the world and defeat Cell. I hate this world, what sort of insane plan is that?!” Demanding to know what was going through the Saiyan's mind when he came up with that.

“Yeah, explain that one Goku?” Piccolo asked as he was curious what could possibly make the jovial fighter think this was a good idea.

“Well, I can tell he's strong, so I figure if he saves the Earth, he'll care about it and will be a good guy,” Goku shrugged. “Which I can see didn't work. So plan A it is, I'll guess I'll just beat Cell then.” Goku slumped as he had wanted to try being the mastermind for once. But when Cooler refused to leave early after deducing Goku's machinations, he had spent the last couple of month's in the chamber achieving an ascended form to the Super Saiyan transformation.

“Well we got ten days left before the Cell Games start,” Goku scratched his head. “Want to go drive cars?” he asked the group.

“NO!!!” was the resounding reply from everyone, it was a terrible idea to let Goku behind the wheel of any vehicle. He had even managed to crash an autopilot car, to Bulma's shock and confusion.

“Gohan's off in space,” Yamcha pointed out. “And we're all adults here, sooo-”

“Wooo,” The group cheered as they partied at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Joji Joestar for doing an edit on the chapter.

“Now that the child's curiosity is sated,” Queen Ice tapped her finger on her chin. “Your punishment. How to deal with traitors who conspired to have my son and myself killed?” The councilors winced as her gaze lingered on each of them. “I would say your home planet's destruction would be sufficient but the last time I tried that, the child took responsibility and instead slew the alien who had attacked him. So, I will forgo that punishment because I do not wish to see what degrading action he takes to prevent that fate befalling your homeworlds,” Queen Ice stated before glaring at the aliens.

“And why are you not thanking this child?! His presence is the only reason you three are not dead and your species doomed to a slow extinction.” Queen Ice slammed her tail on the floor loudly. The three councilors quickly bowed and started to profusely express their gratitude towards Gohan for saving their planets.

“Nope, this is still awkward,” Gohan stated as he was not used to people grovelling. In his heart, he was still just a kid who grew up in the mountains with his mom and dad. “Can you please stop that, it's making me uncomfortable,” he asked politely of the three distinguished aliens who stopped but continued to stare at him in confusion. “Queen Ice, they know they messed up. At most, it was an ineffective threat where no one got hurt.”

“So what do you suggest?” Raising an eyebrow in interest as Gohan normally kept quiet when it came to her meting out punishments, either from not knowing how to properly punish someone or fear of being put in the same spot as before with Daigen.

“Well even though I've been more powerful than my mom since I was four years old, she's still able to punish me,” Gohan nodded his head.

“Meaning...” Queen Ice twirled her hand around indicating for Gohan to get to his point.

“Oh, she just made me do some really embarrassing stuff.” Gohan clarified for the alien queen.

Queen Ice hummed. “So a show of domination, to put all the races in their place with a display.”

Gohan shrugged, “I guess so. I don't really know what would work, on account of me not knowing their species.”

“I can think of an idea.” Queen Ice smirked sadistically at the councilors.

* * *

Gohan closed his eyes as he walked behind Queen Ice as she floated through the Presidium with each of the three councilors crawling on the ground on leashes. “Is it just me, or is this kind of weird?”

“I think this entire situation is weird,” Tali answered honestly.

“Okay, so, where exactly should I take you?” Gohan asked again, as he hadn't gotten an answer on where this alien girl called home.

“The Flotilla is where I hope to return to, after my pilgrimage.”

“What's a pilgrimage? My people have a word for it, but I suspect it has different cultural connotations,” Gohan inquired as he wanted to know more about at least one alien race.

“My people, the Quarians, are a poor, space-faring race. Our entire species floats in ships that are in a constant state of repair. A pilgrimage is that when a Quarian comes of age, they go out into the galaxy to learn useful skills to keep our species surviving, as one bad malfunction could spell disaster for a significant portion of our race.”

“That sounds rough,” Gohan said. “I know Vegeta talks about how few saiyans are left after Frieza blew up the saiyan homeworld, but they just died with their planet and now all the saiyans left are on Earth. I can't imagine what it must be like to live in those conditions.”

“So your species are receptive to other aliens?” Tali asked.

“Should be. We've had a few aliens on our planet. Kami and Mr. Piccolo are namekians while my dad and Vegeta are saiyans. We're also friends with King Kai.” Gohan said as he started to list the non-human lifeforms he considered to be friends.

“I'M SORRY, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!” Queen Ice tugged on the leashes of the councilors as she halted her procession through the Citadel.

“What, about being friends with King Kai? Yeah, my dad and friends all trained with him in Otherworld when they were dead,” Gohan answered.

“When they _were_ dead?” Queen Ice inquired. “Death is a permanent state of being child. You do not recover from it.”

“Not if you have Dragon Balls.” Gohan chuckled.

“Excuse you!” Queen Ice gasped at the crass language.

“Wait... do you not know why Frieza went to Namek?” Gohan squinted his eyes in confusion.

“I feel as if the reason I was told was incorrect now.” Queen Ice surmised.

“Okay well, the Dragon Balls are...” Gohan started to answer as he realized everyone was listening intently to his answer. “I kind of get the feeling I shouldn't be telling everyone this.” Gohan surmised as he didn't really know these people.

“Very well, when we return to the ship you will explain to me your species relationship with the Kais,” Queen Ice firmly told the child. “I am done with your punishment since I have more important business to attend to.” She said as she let go of the leashes on the councilors and floated back towards the space dock.

“Oh, don't want to get left behind,” Gohan said as he floated off the floor and raced to catch up to the queen.

After waiting for the Frieza Force members to leave the area hurrying to get back to the ship, the three councilors stood back up. “I want to have any information on ‘Dragon Balls’ in a report on my desk as soon as possible.” Councilor Tavos demanded as she pulled the degrading piece of cloth from her neck. “And find or make a report on Earth. I want constant updates. Somehow that planet creates fighters that are stronger than a Frost Demon.” Storming away from the crowd of onlookers, the Asari matriarch had much research to do.

* * *

“I can't believe that worked.” Cooler sighed as he slumped to the ground exhausted.

“See, what did I tell you? You help save the world and you'll like it.” Goku smirked triumphantly, where his plan to defeat Cell had worked. It was a little close at times but the Dragon Balls fixed everything up good now.

“No it didn't, I still hate this planet and I hate you even more. Yet I cannot think of a more fitting punishment for this planet than having you live here.” Cooler loudly exclaimed. “I want to go home.”

“Well you're stuck here, Cooler,” Vegeta shouted. “And you aren't the first alien to hate this place either.”

“What was that, Vegeta?” Bulma crossed her arms with a scowl.

“Nuh-nothing,” Vegeta quickly responded. “Damn mother of my children.”

“It's really not that bad if you give it a chance.” Piccolo responded to the complaining aliens.

“I don't see you with an Earthling mate,” Cooler accused.

“I meant the planet, almost all of its people are terrible,” Piccolo corrected as he did like some of the people of Earth.

Cooler rubbed his head to stave off the headache that was forming. “Whatever, this android threat has been dealt with then?” He asked the other fighters as he wasn't sure how he would react if another android showed up.

“Yeah, can't see any more showing up,” Trunks responded. “I should be getting back to my timeline and taking care of things there.” Saying his goodbyes to his friends and family before heading back to the alternate future to stop the android threats. “And you, tall alien man, you were here,” Trunks awkwardly stated.

“And you, strange purple-haired young lady. I will remember that you existed.” Cooler nodded to the leaving time traveler.

“Hey, are those spaceships?” Yamcha pointed to the sky, drawing the attention of the group.

“Oh, come on!” Tien shouted in frustration. They weren't even given time to rest from one threat to the next.

“Hey, at least this time Goku doesn't have a kid to trade.” Piccolo joked as he couldn’t imagine a way for Goku to screw this up.

“Well, Chi-Chi's pregnant and we always have Trunks,” Goku rubbed his chin in contemplation.

“The fuck you will!” Vegeta and Bulma shouted in unison at the dimwitted warrior.

“People of Earth, we are the Quarian Flotilla and we come in peace,” a voice said on the major monitors. “We have been told by one of your own that your planet is kind and accepting of other alien races.”

“Oh hey look, Gohan’s friends are here,” Goku smiled up at the ships.

“Have I said that I hate this planet, because I do. I really, really do.” Cooler groaned.

* * *

A few days prior...

Having returned to the confines of her ship, Queen Ice felt more relaxed almost immediately. “Now then, Gohan what did you...” Queen Ice said as she turned to face the half-breed child. “Why are you still carrying the quarian with you?”

“Oh, this is Tali. I was thinking we could use the communicators to have someone from her people come get her.” Gohan smiled.

“What, no.” Queen Ice scoffed at the idea.

“But how will she get home?” Gohan asked as he couldn’t think of another solution to getting her home.

“We can dump her out of the airlock,” Queen Ice offered with a short laugh.

Gohan glared at the queen. “We're not doing that.” His tone was firm and unyielding.

“Please, I do not wish to be a burden,” Tali interjected. “I will leave and I am sorry for having intruded,” she said as she scrambled out of Gohan's arms before stumbling to the floor because of her bruised leg.

“She can't even walk on her own!” Gohan pointed out. “How is she supposed to continue her pilgrimage? She told me it's hard enough for a quarian to get picked up on other ships because the other races don't like them.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Queen Ice folded her arms.

Thinking for a moment. “She could work on this ship,” he suggested. “She said she's good at engineering. I'm sure they'll be a position for her to fill, especially with the rate you go through the crew.” he said in a rude tone.

“Was that sass?” Queen Ice responded with barely restrained fury.

“No, just an observation. How many crew members did we 'lose' in the last three days?” Gohan smirked as he proved his point.

“Fine,” Queen Ice tossed up her hands. “But she is your problem. If she cannot keep up with her duties, then it will be you who has to 'open the position',” she warned.

“Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get her leg taken care of,” Gohan said as he picked Tali back up. “Then I'll tell you about the Dragon Balls.” Gohan never looked back as he carried the alien with him out of the room.

“You talked back to the mother of Lord Frieza!” Tali said in shock.

Gohan shrugged. “Not that hard to do when you're stronger than her.”

“You did not have to go out of your way for me,” Tali quietly sighed as she watched each and every crew member they passed by stop and salute.

“I didn't have to not either,” Gohan smiled as he entered the healing tank room. “Oh Cheelai, there you are.”

The green skinned alien let out a surprised gasp and quickly turned around and bowed to the young alien who she was serving. “Welcome back Prince Gohan, how may I assist you?” She offered before looking up at him, only to see him carrying some other alien.

“Can you help me with the healing tank? Tali bruised her leg and she'll need to be able to walk around if she's joining the crew.” Gohan motioned to the vat he had been in a few days prior.

“In uh, what capacity shall she be serving?” Cheelai inquired, hoping this alien was not her replacement.

“Engineering,” Gohan said as Cheelai pushed some buttons to open the pod.

Letting out a sigh of relief that she was not going to be disposed of, she turned to look at the alien. “You'll need to remove your suit.” She informed the quarian of how the procedure would go.

Tali froze. “But, I'll die if I take it off!”

“Wait, what?” Gohan whipped his head back around as he had expected Tali to remove her clothing and didn't want to seem like a weirdo for watching her.

“Right, I am sorry. You are unaware but quarians have a weak, almost non-existent immune system. What would be a minor infection for other races, would be life-threatening for my species. It is a result of us having lived in our spaceships for the last three-hundred years.” Tali answered.

Gohan began to pace. “Okay, okay, that's an inconvenience,” turning back to face the quarian. “And your entire species suffers from this?”

Nodding, “Yes, ever since our species lost our home planet to the Geth, we have been steadily dying.” Answering the question made Tali very sad as she thought on how her species might not survive another hundred years.

“And you couldn't colonize another planet?” Gohan asked.

“The council has forbidden my species from populating a world because we created a race of artificial intelligence.”

“Oh, well, that's, huh,” Gohan paused as his young mind struggled to comprehend the galactic politics at play that resulted in that decision.

Cheelai blinked as she watched Gohan contemplate. “Is something the matter, my Prince?” asking, hoping she would be of some use to Gohan.

“Just that my species already made multiple A. I.s,” Gohan commented as he recalled all the androids, not even the ones that Future Trunks had warned them about, apparently his father was friends with an Android 8, which he affectionately referred to as Eighter. “Didn't know that was illegal, but then again they were made by a madman who devoted his entire life into killing my father. Now that I say it out loud, it sounds bad.” Gohan realized why other species might be opposed to the creation of artificial intelligences.

“Oh well, that's in the past,” Gohan rationalized. “If she can't use a healing tank, then I can only think of one, maybe two ways to help her without a long recovery time. Cheelai, is there a way that I can communicate back with Earth?”

“I will go find out, my liege,” Cheelai bowed as she hurried out of the room to serve Gohan's needs.

“Tali, please don't ‘my liege’ me.” He politely requested. “I can't get Cheelai to just call me Gohan.”

“I will do as you ask, Gohan,” Tali bowed as much as she could. She may not know much about the nobility among other races, but she could tell that Gohan was no normal being and that it was better to just do as he requested then to go against him. Plus he was the reason she was alive right now, so following a simple request like this shouldn't be too difficult.

Cheelai returned in a few minutes with the Chief Communications officer. “How may I be of service?” The alien worker bowed to Gohan.

“I need to contact some people back on Earth, so is that possible? If it's not that's okay,” Gohan asked.

“Certainly, I just need to know the method of communication,” the scientist responded.

“I got a phone number, so that should still work right?” He said as he explained what a phone was and how they worked to the best of his knowledge.

“Wow, your planet is really archaic,” the communication officer muttered under his breath as he formulated a way to succeed in this task.

“To be fair, we haven't really tried to talk to anyone outside the planet using technology, but I guess now that should start to change.” Gohan said back to the alien as he had heard the comment.

With a gasp, the alien officer ran out of the room to complete the task as quickly as he could. Among the crew, Gohan had a reputation of not being overly brutal but they knew that anyone that strong had some kind of trigger and it would only be a matter of time before he decided that an example must be made.

“So all we can do is wait, I guess,” Gohan shrugged as he realized he had no idea what to do now. His stomach beginning to growl told him what he had to do. “I'm going to go get some food, so will you two be alright by yourselves?” He asked instead of just leaving the room without a word.

“Certainly, my lord. I shall avail our new engineer of the expectations of the crew.” Cheelai smiled and bowed.

“Great,” Gohan smiled back. “That'll make it easier for her to fit in. I won't be long, hopefully,” Gohan waved his goodbyes to the two alien women.

As soon as the door shut Cheelai turned on Tali. “Alright listen up, I don't know what your game is, but that young boy is not some plaything that you can ride on.” she hissed angrily at the quarian.

“Excuse you, Gohan carried me of his own accord, I did not request it,” Tali shot back at the green-skinned alien who might as well have been that shade due to envy.

Meanwhile two med-bay workers who had been silent the entire time muttered to each other. “Should we inform Prince Gohan that the two alien females are fighting over him?”

“Pfft, no, that's his problem,” the other alien smirked. “I'm just glad my species reproduces asexually.”

“Gross,” his coworker groaned.

“Don't knock it till you try it.”

“And how would I possibly try it?”

* * *

“Okay, I get it, so you'll need Goku to bring you some Senzu beans,” Bulma checked with Gohan. “Dende's also here, that was a whole thing about Piccolo fusing with Kami and we didn't have Dragon Balls for a while but that got resolved, and the little green guy was good at healing up wounds. Maybe that can work if this alien can't ingest a senzu bean.”

“Thanks Bulma, you're the best.” Gohan smiled as he spoke to the genius inventor, glad that she considered all the angles, he hadn’t even considered that Tali might not be able to eat a senzu bean. “So how are things going on Earth?” asking, hoping that the planet was still in good shape.

“Alright, a few more androids than expected, but we've taken care of all of them except for the time-traveling bug android.” Bulma answered as she finished up some work in her lab.

“The what?” Gohan shook his head in confusion.

“Oh yeah, seems Gero made a bio-android using the DNA of your dad, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, some Z-Fighters and yourself,” Bulma informed. “So yeah, congrats on being 1/9th of a father.” The blue haired inventor began to laugh at her own joke.

“Cute,” Gohan rolled his eyes as he knew the inventor was messing with him.

“Oh Goku's here, one moment,” Bulma said as she hurried away to give the fighter his instructions. “Okay, I'm back. Goku should be there in a few minutes.”

“So anything else that has been going on you think I should know about?” Gohan inquired how things were progressing.

“Yep, a few more androids than expected. Your dad kicked off what is being called Ki Craze after he and Cooler had to explain to people how to fly,” Bulma said as she began listing off some of the things that were developing on the planet. “That bio-android, who calls himself Perfect Cell, is hosting a tournament. If he wins, he blows up the planet then said he'll just go around destroying the universe until he finds someone who can stop him. So, that's a thing but don't worry, Goku said he's got a handle on it.”

“That's interesting,” Gohan mused on the idea that the Earth he would return to one day, hopefully, would be a very changed world than when he had left.

“Okay, enough about us, how are you holding up? It can't be easy having been taken by that crazy alien bitch,” Bulma asked.

“Ack, maybe uh, don't,” Gohan quickly coughed loudly as he could hear Queen Ice snarl behind him.

“What, it's not like you... dammit, I'm on speaker, aren't I?” Bulma realized why Gohan made that choked sound.

“Yeah,” Gohan honestly replied. “Everyone on the bridge can hear you.” He looked around the room and noticed the crew was doing their damndest to not look like they were listening, which he knew was impossible, but they were putting up a good front.

“Awesome, whatever, so spill. How are they treating you? What have you been up to?” Bulma inquired.

“Everything here has been nice, actually so it's strange. I’m not used to the culture of the different planets we go to, but I'm learning. I got shot, achieved the super saiyan transformation, murdered somebody, met a galactic alien council, that kind of stuff,” he said, hoping Bulma wouldn't catch the two things he didn't want to explain.

“Gohan...” Bulma said threateningly as she did in fact hear what he had said and knew that something was going on in that ship that she didn’t like.

“Please don't tell my mother,” Gohan pleaded, the last thing he needed was his mom making threats and demands.

“As long as that queen can keep a better eye on you, I won't,” Bulma. “Hey alien bitch,” she turned her ire onto Queen Ice. “What kind of neglectful bull crap are you pulling, he's a child! The worst thing that happened to your son here is a broken leg, but we fixed that right up. Can you not take care of a ten year old?!”

“Now listen here, you impudent fool,” Queen Ice stood up from her throne angrily.

“Hey Gohan,” Goku greeted as he popped into the command room suddenly, cutting off Queen Ice's tirade and threats. “I got some senzu beans and Dende to help.”

The little Namekian was screaming loudly once he saw Queen Ice staring at him with hatred in her eyes. “AAAAAAH!!” He turned around and continued to scream at the Frieza Force members.

“Hey Dende,” Gohan waved to the namekian he had become friends with a few years back.

“Hello Gohan,” Dende paused to smile before going back to screaming at his surroundings.

“Are you done?” Queen Ice inquired as she was annoyed the alien was still screaming.

Petering out his terror, Dende quickly composed himself. “Yeah, yeah I'm done.” He nodded. So, who needs healing?”

* * *

“Tali, Cheelai, I'm back,” Gohan said as he entered the room to see the two girls sitting on opposite ends of the room and not facing each other. “Did I miss something?”

“Ooh, ooh, I know this one! Your mom and Bulma do it all the time when they're mad at me or Vegeta,” Goku said excitedly.

“So you're saying this is my fault, dad?” Gohan asked.

“Mhm,” Goku said as he saw the two alien workers nod in agreement with him.

“But I didn't do anything!” Gohan exclaimed in his defense.

“Eyup, sometimes doing nothing is the problem. So anyway, who needs healing? I got senzu beans.” Goku said as he lifted the bag holding the legume up.

“I do,” Tali raised her hand.

“Cool,” Goku smiled as he walked over digging in the bag for a moment. “You'll just need to eat one of these,” he said as he held up the bean in between his fingers.

“That may be a problem,” Tali commented as she looked at the contaminated food article as if it were Death itself.

“Well, yeah, you're wearing a helmet,” Goku chuckled.

“I cannot take the helmet off,” Tali informed the strange happy man before her.

“Huh, oh well, I guess that’s why Bulma told me to bring Dende with me,” Goku patted the young namekian on the shoulder and pushed him forward.

Dende bowed respectfully. “My name is Dende, may I tend to your wound?” He offered.

“It is my leg, a Krogan gripped me very hard,” Tali explained as she extended the limb out.

“A simple fix,” the guardian said as he held out his hands to heal the injury.

“Amazing,” Tali gasped as she felt the healing take effect instantly. In less than a minute, it was as if she had never been hurt. “Thank you.” Tali said in awe as she stood up without any pain.

“You are a friend of Gohan's, it is no trouble,” Dende nodded. “Now Goku, get me off of this ship.” He hissed in anger as he did not want to be anywhere near the Frieza Force, his hatred of the galactic army for their attempted genocide of his race only a few short years prior still burned with a passion.

“In a moment, I want to talk to Gohan before we leave,” Goku waved off the guardian.

“He's so infuriating,” Dende gritted his teeth as the annoying saiyan walked away.

“Hey son, how you holding up?” Goku knelt down to his son's level.

Gohan rubbed his arm. “Alright, I guess.”

“You didn't sound too sure there, are you alright?” Goku asked again.

“I killed someone, dad,” Gohan said to his father. “It was him or his entire planet, Queen Ice made me choose.”

“That's terrible,” Goku shook his head.

“He punched me and then she said that was the punishment for insubordination.” Gohan's shoulders shook.

“So you took a life to save an entire world?” Goku asked to make sure he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

Gohan nodded in response as he looked down at his feet in shame.

“I'm proud of you, son,” Goku ruffled his son's hair.

“What?”

“Yeah, you were put in a tough spot. It was either kill or let others die. I'm glad that you made a choice, that's important,” Goku smiled.

“But dad, I killed somebody!” Gohan exclaimed.

“Gohan, that happens. I've killed people, many times to save the people I care about or the world,” Goku reminded his son of the stories he used to tell him. “And that's something that I expect to keep happening. The important thing is you did it to save others,” Goku hugged his son.

“I gotta go but after this Cell stuff in a few days, give me a call if you need me. I'll be there for you,” Goku promised as he gripped Dende's shoulder and placed his fingers on his forehead as he vanished back to Earth.

With a happy sigh, Gohan looked up to see the confusion on the faces of the aliens in the room. “What?”


End file.
